


Sugar Daddy's Little Girl

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby's first smut, Cell Phones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Number Five | The Boy use an Alias, Old Number Five | The Boy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sexual Content, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Vanya Hargreeves, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Number Five | The Boy, bc im lazy, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five, given aspecificoffer from The Commission, was granted exactly 1 year inanytime period (with the one outstanding rule that he doesn't alter the Apocalypse timeline, as much as it annoyed him) had one obvious place in mind.Vanya.But before he evenapproachedVanya, he had made a bit of an odd plan as to how he'd be spending his year of vacation with her. Which, of course, was becoming her sugar daddy.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 13





	Sugar Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> This is yet another exchange for Tori!!! I love you so much!!! And honestly, it's super fitting that Tori gets my first smut fic ujheyjfrckmwx.

When Five had agreed to The Commission’s obvious ploy to just cause him more distress and pain, it wasn’t so much for him (even if the year-long vacation away from The Handler and The Commission was nice), it was all for Her. Not only had he all too willingly fallen right into the meticulous trap that The Commission laid out for him, but he not only exposed but also confirmed his weakness, his one weakness, to The Commission and worse, The Handler. 

_ His _ timid little  _ Vanya _ .

And The Handler, of course, had been the one to  _ offer him _ this little deal, he’d be allowed one full year off from The Commission, in any year of his choosing that wouldn’t directly impact The Commission’s chosen timeline, wasn’t from a time that an alternate version of himself would exist in,  _ and _ was before 2019. And to just  _ sweeten _ the deal, before he’d agreed to it, The Handler had allowed Five to see where his siblings were and what they were doing. She’d given him some  _ alone time _ with the feeds, a simple monitor setup with one large screen before him and a small board of five buttons (and thanks to Vanya’s book that he’d found in the Apocalypse well over forty years ago by now, Five  _ knew _ why the sixth button was missing), giving him twelve minutes to flip between the feeds. But they both knew which sibling of his he’d  _ heavily _ be favoring during the allotted time. Five  _ did _ jump between Luther, Diego, Allison, and Klaus for a few minutes (he  _ did _ care about their well-being a bit, and honestly it was a miracle that some of them were doing as well as they were) before settling onto the one he’d been most eager to see. The screen switched over to Vanya, and if the backpack haphazardly dropped onto the dingy couch or the scattered textbooks on the little table that was  _ near _ the tiny kitchen, she’d just gotten back from her classes.

Before he’d even been before the monitor, he’d been seated in a crappy imitation of an interrogation room from the shitty cop shows Five had seen glimpses of over the  _ time _ he’d been at The Commission by The Handler, and had had a thin file dropped in front of him, with only seven pages in total between his five siblings, each file giving him various updates on his siblings. Of course though, in true Commission style, none of them were from the same years. Luther’s was 2012, Diego’s in 2016, Allison’s was 2014, Klaus’s in 2018, and Vanya’s was in 2010. 

Not going to be willingly skipping over any chances to glean information about his siblings' lives, especially that of which hadn’t been written in Vanya’s book, Five fingered through the different reports on his siblings, going through a numerically order rather than chronologically. He skimmed through the monotonous routines that Luther was still following set by Reginald, barely contained his eye rolls and scoffs at Diego  _ and _ Klaus’s predictable lives of continuing vigilante-crime fighting batman knockoff or being a skittish drug-addict, and was actually a bit surprised that Allison and her, likely rumored, husband Patrick were expecting a little girl; before finally landing on Vanya’s.

While he  _ had _ been a bit disappointed at her school of choice, going to some community college that had far too many names for a community college rather than Julliard or Berklee like she’d dreamed about going to one day with him, Five  _ had _ been proud of the mere fact that she’d actually gone to college, the only Hargreeves to do so, without the help of Reginald’s funding (not that he’d likely been willing to give it anyway) and had been doing  _ decently, _ kind of, not really. But still, she’d accomplished more in a year and a half away from the Academy than  _ any _ of their other siblings had in 4-8+ years from being away.

By the time he  _ had _ been placed before the small monitor, Five had picked which year (and person) he’d be returning to. He quickly cycled through each of his siblings, watching the feed of Luther doing stupid workouts in the Academy’s halls, Diego doing  _ Diego _ things in the dead of night, Allison rumoring anyone and everyone around her to bend to her will, and Klaus selling some random item he’d gotten to a pawn shop before heading off somewhere, likely off to buy more drugs of any kind he could get his hands on, spending a little over a minute on each of them, taking in their  _ changed _ (and no longer charred) features, before flipping to the fifth feed.

While the video feed  _ supposedly _ had no audio to provide him with, Five hadn’t needed it in the slightest as he watched the impassive expression that he’d helped Vanya work on (specifically for dealing with their siblings or Reginald) as it cracked into a million pieces as she curled into a ball on her couch and just cried. (Or so he assumed, because again, no sound.) Five watch helplessly as his favorite sibling, best friend, and confidante cried to herself over something, he wasn’t sure in the slightest what, all alone. Just as he watched Vanya forcibly stop crying in a curled up ball, pushing herself off her couch and picking up one of the books from the table, the monitor shut off. His time was up.

The heels clicking towards him gave him ample time to get himself together (he most certainly  _ hadn’t _ been upset in the slightest by the  _ event _ he’d been watching unfold moments earlier) before The Handler pushed open the room’s door, briefcase in hand. “So, Number Five,” The Handler purred, walking to stand on the other side of the table he’d been sat before, “have you made a decision? I for one, would highly suggest the 1920’s, chock-full of  _ fun _ little adventures.”

“I have made my decision.” Five replied shortly, keeping his gaze away from the  _ older _ woman’s face.

Which, was in vain, as The Handler leaned towards him, asking, “And do you care to share with the class Five?”

“Not unless it is required of me.” Five retorted, “Wouldn’t want to  _ break protocol _ after all.”

Five  _ always _ enjoyed beating the Handler at their own little games, and if the perturbed look on her face was anything to go off of, he’d won that one. “Very well,” The Handler hissed, pulling away from him as she handed him the briefcase, “I hope to have no  _ discrepancies _ with you while you’re gone  _ Number Five _ as you are one of our best.”

Rather than rising to any of The Handler’s little snide comments, Five simply wrapped his fingers around the handle of the briefcase but not moving to set his selected time and date until The Handler scoffed and walked out of the room. Mere moments after she’d left, however, Five’s fingers were already spinning the dials to September 15th, 2012. With his date of choice picked, set to the day  _ after _ the feed of Vanya he’d just been shown, Five paused for a moment, just to be sure he wouldn’t be getting followed (hopefully) before clicking the briefcase open and being sucked through the void of time and space once again.

Every time he’d gone through the void between all space and time, there was always a little bit of fear that ran through him about what would be waiting for him on the other side. And worse, that he’d simply never land, lost to the void of time and space forever.

When he  _ did _ land in 2010, he had one destination in mind. Vanya’s.

Now, it’s not like he could just stroll right up to her door and even  _ start _ to  _ attempt _ to explain to Vanya that he was her Five. While he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, tell her right away that he was Five, that’s not to say that he  _ didn’t _ have a plan as to how he’d go about reconnecting with Vanya. Even if it was only for a year. It wasn’t his  _ best _ idea, but it was the one he’d hoped that would work. He’d moved into a house soon after landing in a nicer neighborhood than the one Vanya’s  crappy apartment was in, but still close enough nearby that it would be  _ logical _ for him to run into her.

During his time at The Commission, Five had been purchasing and leasing several properties throughout time over hundreds of years, which certainly helped him acquire a  _ fair _ amount of savings for just this kind of occasion. While cell phones were still relatively new and uncommon still in 2010, (and were  _ quite _ expensive), for his plan to even  _ start _ working, beyond getting Vanya to agree to it in the first place, they would need a direct line of communication. Within the first two hours of landing back in 2010, Five had scoped out the apartment building that Vanya’s unit was in (disgusted with the absolute lack of security, even  _ basic _ security systems, like functioning locks on the front door and gate), then stopped by one of the two electronics stores in the city and got two phones (blue for him and silver for Vanya), and on his way to his house passed Vanya’s apartment building again. 

As he passed he was pleasantly surprised to see Vanya walking out of the building, passing right past him without acknowledging him more than a short head nod and an attempted, and very awkward, smile. Five watched as she walked further down the street, watching until she got lost in a small crowd of other pedestrians and was practically out of sight before Five turned back around and continued to his house. Every step that  _ he _ took away from Vanya, even though she had already gone off elsewhere, Five felt as if he’d been relieving the dumbest day of his life. Five felt like he’d been abandoning Vanya again, except this time rather than leaving her in the Academy with only Reginald and their siblings to torment her, he was leaving her at the mercy of every evil, vile, and nasty person in the world that would no doubt take advantage of someone who’d grown up as sheltered and naive as she had. (As they all had to be honest.) 

She wasn’t even 21 yet (in about a month she would be though) and didn’t have the self-defense training that the rest of them had. Maybe it came from being best friends with her growing up, and always having to protect her from their siblings’ torments for  _ years _ before he’d been a self-centered, arrogant asshole and left her  _ or _ it was from seeing her breakdown from the night before that cause his heart to feel like it had shattered in his chest that his protectiveness over her was coming from, either worked for him.

Five spent the next three and a half days figuring out Vanya’s typical schedule. He hadn’t had time  _ before _ landing in 2010 to do so, and it seemed that regardless of what day of the week it was (weekday or weekend) Vanya followed the exact same schedule which made his scouting quite a bit easier. By day five, Five had his plan ready to be set in motion. And it started with him ‘accidentally’ bumping into her at the coffee place she went to every day. Granted, most days it was because of her having a part-time job at the coffee shop, but regardless it was the perfect place to  _ start _ at.

“Good afternoon. What can I get for you today sir?” Vanya asked him as Five approached the counter. 

While to most people the cheeriness presented in her voice would easily be blamed on the fabricated niceties that employees were expected to have when interacting with customers; but to Five it was  _ exactly _ like every single time one of their siblings left her out of something (purposefully or accidentally) or when Reginald would just insult and berate everything she did, and rather than get upset  _ in front of them _ Vanya would pretend everything was fine. (Only to cry to him or by herself about it as soon as she was alone.)

“Could I get a medium black coffee?” Five asked, watching as Vanya quickly keyed his order into the register-system thing before adding, “And a date.”

Unsurprisingly Vanya laughed off his second request, telling him “I’m flattered, but what would your wife think of you flirting with other women?” 

His wife? Why would she think he was married? He wasn’t wearing a ring or anything.  _ But _ rather than correct her, knowing how flustered Vanya  _ always _ got when one of their siblings or Reginald or Mom had even slightly indicated that she’d been wrong; Five simply played it off with, “Well, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if it was  _ you _ My Dear.” Again Vanya gave him a bit of a laugh, clearly not believing he was  _ actually _ interested in her. Adjusting his initial offer, Five said, “How about, rather than a  _ date _ we could have a meeting, or a talk?”

“I think I could do that.” Vanya replied after a few seconds, which had felt like forever as he waited. She was about to add something else before quickly stiffening and telling him his total. (He could spot her manager standing a bit away, giving her a look.) While it was only $1.57, Five handed her a $50 dollar bill from his wallet as well as a $5 for the actual coffee; and when Vanya tried to hand him back the $50 and his change, he simply told her to keep it. 

Reluctantly, not wanting to spend too much more time with him and get in trouble, Vanya accepted it, grabbed a white cardboard cup from the stack on the counter and asked for a name for his order, to which he told her “Clyde.”

Vanya told him that it would be ready shortly and suggested that he waited on the other end of the counter. As he walked from the register to the side of the counter that Vanya had suggested to him, Five or  _ Clyde _ watched as her manager beckoned her over to him as another employee took over the register. The manager and Vanya walked into the backroom mere seconds later, which most definitely had Five watching the door for several minutes with trepidation, waiting for her to walk back out of the backroom.

As he’d been watching the room, Five had  _ almost  _ missed his new pseudonym being called by some teenager at the counter.  _ Clyde _ walked through the small group of lingering people to the counter grabbed his coffee cup before finding a seat near the shop’s doors where he could also keep an eye on the backroom door that Vanya had  _ still _ been yet to come back out of. Five periodically took sips from his cup, keeping a constant eye on the backroom door, then would take a glance around his surroundings, he had to be constantly vigilant as his years at the Academy, in the Apocalypse, and with The Commission had taught him.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Vanya and her manager finally walked back out of the backroom. Vanya no longer had the shop’s apron or her name tag on, she looked a bit upset while her manager just looked annoyed. She walked right past him and out the door, her gaze firmly trained on the floor, and headed back towards her apartment in a hurry.

And Five was  _ not _ going to lose or waste anymore time without Vanya. 

He quickly scooped up his coffee cup, finishing off the last of it before tossing it in the trash and following after Vanya. By the time he  _ had _ left the coffee shop, Vanya was already quite a bit ahead of him, and there wasn’t any way for him to catch up to her that wouldn’t be running after her, drawing far too much unneeded attention  _ and _ would likely scare Vanya off. Instead, Five peeled off the sidewalk and into one of the  _ many _ alleyways between clusters of buildings and jumped back to her apartment building; and upon landing he’d scared some cat that had been lounging on the building’s front steps. Five couldn’t worry about some random cat and started walking back towards the coffee shop, counting on running into Vanya long before reaching the shop.

And just as he’d anticipated, within a few minutes of him walking from her apartment building, he crossed paths once more with, “Vanya My Dear!”  _ Clyde _ called, watching as Vanya’s eyes snapped up to meet his and she tried to force a small smile onto her face, “How’s life been treating you?”

“Um, well, I’ve, I’m gonna have a bit more free time for a while,” Vanya told him, “so that’ll be nice. What about you? Weren’t you  _ just _ at the um, at-”

“I’m very well my dear.” Fi- _ Clyde _ answered, he was a bit unsure where all the older pet names were coming from, but if it helped Vanya believe he  _ wasn’t _ Five, and just some possibly creepy old guy, then it was perfectly fine. “Does that mean you have bit of time now to talk my love?”

He watched as a pink blush colored Vanya’s cheeks as she replied, “Oh, um, I guess so.”  _ Clyde _ told her to follow him, relishing in the fact that she wasn’t seeming to be protesting any of the pet names he was giving her as he lead them towards the park. It was a park Five had actually taken Vanya to a few times during their free times, and she’d even called it her favorite park. (Even if it was the only park she’d ever been to.) “What was it you wanted to talk about Sir?” Vanya asked him, they’d been walking around the pathway wrapping around the duck pond for a few minutes before she’d asked.

“I hope that you would allow me to explain myself, if I  _ misspeak _ as I ask this of you doll.”  _ Clyde _ started, waiting for Vanya to give him an indication she would, which came in a nod, before continuing, “I have  _ admired _ you from afar for quite a while, but I’ve been unable to approach you until now.” He paused again, trying to check Vanya’s expressions for the tells he’d always relied on to know what she was thinking, but being unable to find them. Maybe it had been too long. But regardless,  _ Clyde _ continued, “And with that, I have a proposal for you.”

“What kind of proposal?” Vanya asked, seeming to be quite intrigued, if the  _ lightness _ in her eyes and the smile tugging at the corners of her lips were anything to go by.

As much as it would  _ pain him _ to lie to Vanya, (more than he already was with this whole scheme) he needed to anyway if he had any hope of his plan  _ actually _ working. “You see my love, people my age, when they’ve been alone for as long as I have, they crave the attention  _ or _ affection of another person.” Well, that wasn’t really a lie. “And I believe, that we could  _ help _ each other.”

“Alone?” Vanya repeated, looking upset on his behalf, “But what about your wife?”

“It’s been  _ many _ years since I last saw her. Was  _ with _ her.”  _ Clyde _ explained, “But you, you remind me so much of her.” He’d never liked manipulating Vanya,  _ especially _ like this, so he just focused on the fact that it seemed to be working just as he wanted it to. “And, forgive me if this seems a bit  _ brash _ but, perhaps, oh, never mind. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

_ Clyde  _ took exactly seven steps away from Vanya before she called after him, “Wait!” As she reached his side, she said to him, “You’re not wasting my time! I can promise you that! There’s not, I’m pretty, I don’t have a lot of people in my life. And I think it would be nice to have a good  _ person _ in it.” She was pleading with him, and he’d  _ never _ been able to say no to her. Not to her face anyway. “Please, tell me what was your proposal was?”

He’d only remembered he’d brought the silver phone with him when  _ Clyde _ had stuck his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away. So, as he prepared to  _ actually _ give Vanya his proposal,  _ Clyde _ wrapped one of his hands around the small box (he’d only turned it on to add his number into it before replacing it back in the box) as he started, “I, as you know, am a bit lonely. And from what you’ve just told me,” (as much as it  _ hurt _ him when she had) “you are as well. I don’t have any siblings, or grandchildren, or anyone to spend my surplus of a retirement fund on. And so,” he pulled the phone’s box out of his pocket and handed it to Vanya as he finished, “I thought maybe I could spend it on you.”

As he waited for her reply, Vanya flipped the box around, looking at every side of it before sliding the top of the box off, revealing the small cell phone carefully packed into it. “So you got me a phone?” Vanya asked, sounding and looking rightfully confused.

“The phone is a  _ small _ part of it.”  _ Clyde _ explained, “If you choose to agree, I would deposit a weekly sum into your bank account, or delivered in cash if you’d prefer, and in exchange for you to text me at least thirty five times a week  _ or _ twelve minutes worth of phone calling. But, again, that is if you choose to agree to it.”

For a second, Five was worried he’d either blown his cover (somehow) or had scared her off (which was far more likely). So when Vanya asked him, “So, like a sugar daddy?” he was a  _ bit _ surprised.

“If that’s what you’d like to call it then yes. A sugar daddy.”  _ Clyde _ replied, “So? What do you say my dear?”

“Sure.”   


* * *

It had only been an hour since Vanya had agreed to being his, to  _ him _ being her sugar daddy. Which only caused Five to wonder how she knew what that even was. So, when shortly after he’d returned to his house, there was a ding ringing from his phone. And the only person that had that phone’s number was…

Vanya (5:57)   
Is the right number Clyde?

You (5:57)   
Yeah, this is the right one Vanya

Vanya (5:58)   
Okay great!   
What are you up to tonight?

You (6:00)   
Not much   
What about you, my love?

Vanya (6:02)   
Homework mostly : (   
Then I might get some practice in

You (6:05)   
Practice?   
What are you practicing?

Vanya (6:07)   
Violin   
I’ve played it since I was about 12   
So about…..a little less than 10 years

You (6:10)   
That’s a long time   
I’m guessing you’re quite the pro then

Vanya (6:12)   
Idk about that

You (6:15)   
Perhaps you could play for me sometime   
Allow me to hear how talented you are

Vanya (6:18)   
I think we could manage that sometime   
But you’re not allowed to be mean

You (6:20)   
I wouldn’t   
But, I promise I will not be mean to you   
Especially about your wonderful violin playing

Vanya (6:27)   
Hahaha   
Thank you   
I should prob go do homework   
It was nice talking to you

You (6:30)   
You as well   
Please go get your studies done   
Goodnight my love   
Talk with you again soon I hope

Vanya (6:35)   
Totally! We can talk again tom? If you’re free   
Goodnight <3

You (6:42)   
Of course, talk again tom

Five hadn’t expected his plan to actually work. He’d sincerely hoped, but never  _ expected _ for it to work. He was making great progress in his year-long plan. By the end of the 4th of 365 days, he’d already gotten Vanya to agree to his half-baked plan. (Which should honestly be concerning to him with how easily she’d agreed to it. What if it had been someone else with more nefarious plans for her than he did? He’d need to lay out some ground rules and some guidance for her before he’d  _ leave _ her again.)

But all that mattered at the moment, was that Five was going to  _ hopefully _ be talking and spending time with Vanya again, for the first time in over forty years for him (only about eight for her). And he was going to relish and enjoy every second of it.


End file.
